


[Podfic] 12 Grimmauld Place

by akikotree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akikotree/pseuds/akikotree
Summary: After the war, Harry Potter finds a purpose for Number 12 Grimmauld Place.Podfic recorded as a gift for miss_marina95 in the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange winter 2016, with permission from the author :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Number 12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828049) by [ppyajunebug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppyajunebug/pseuds/ppyajunebug). 



  
  

## Streaming

(stream by clicking [here](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%2012%20Grimmauld%20Place.mp3).)   

## Duration

5 minutes, 36 seconds   

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://akikotree.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter-%2012%20Grimmauld%20Place.mp3)  |   **Size:** 5.13 MB   

| 

cover created by akikotree  
  
---|---


End file.
